


Machine

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, POV Second Person, Robots, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: You stand there and watch.You were not made to feel.





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> so...

You watched the sides of your bubble retreat slowly. Your one working eye adjusted to the minor change in light. When your pupil finished changing size, you assessed your hard drive's command screen:

> **/** **open** **file**
> 
> **/find <voice clip 00126>**
> 
> **/play voice clip 00126**
> 
> **< text " Do you need anything? "  >**

In response to your vocal question, Pink diamond tilted her head in confusion. She was sitting on her plush pillows, staring at you with wide eyes. "Umm..."

You waited.

"Do _you_ need anything?" Pink Diamond hesitantly echoed, then pointed to your broken eye. "I might be able to fix your eye."

> **/play voice clip 00010**
> 
> **< text " No. "  >**

Pink Diamond frowned slightly at your response.

Quickly, you dragged some information from a rarely used portion of your hard drive, trying to calculate the possibility of your termination due to failure to properly assist Pink Diamond. The diamond simply walked up to you, licked her hand, and reached out to you. Just as you were preparing to upload a backup of your memory files to the main computer, Pink Diamond touched you.

Pink Diamond - Diamond facet 001 Cut 002 - touched you. The computer controlling your processing speed lagged for a moment.

Pink Diamond's hand was gently pressed on the broken side of your face, and you quickly moved back. Oddly enough, the diamond simply gave you a hopeful smile.

"Are-" She fell silent, and you felt a shiver traveled down your spine - the wires.

> **/reboot program <eye 02>**
> 
> **< Confirm** **| Decline >**

You stared at Pink Diamond for a moment. She gave you a hopeful smile.

> **< Confirm  >**

There was the familiar sound of a program booting up in your head. You other eye flickered on slowly, its pupil slow adjusting and your eyesight loading, piece by piece. The spinning diamond symbol, the loading symbol, that covered you vision faded.

"Now, what do you say?" asked the diamond, grinning and looking relieved.

> **/play voice clip 0189**
> 
> **< text "Thank you."  >**

"You're welcome!"

And you feel happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have a headcannon now that White Diamond's pearl is a robot. It's probably not true, but I thought I would write about it.


End file.
